Hopeless Love Triangle
by Delyra Broken
Summary: Rachel's life gets hectic, but not in the good way... The problem is that she gets to know that guys love her. One is OK, she might deal with two... but five? And the one she has been loving doesn't give a shit? It's too much, even for her. And if this isn't enough, one of her best friends starts to act strangely and Rachel thinks that she can't trust her anymore...
1. An unexpected lover

**Well, I know I should be working on my other stories, but it just came to my mind to write down my own life in a TT version. It will be countinued sooner than the other stories of mine, but I'm working on those too.  
**

**I don't own I Miss The Misery or Halestorm or TT or Facebook. I only own Joy, Karen, Brad and Emily.**

**Review please! :)  
**

* * *

I was sitting on the floor of my room, writing one of my stories. The radio was playing 'I Miss The Misery' by 'Halestorm' loudly. I was singing along with Lzzy, when I heard my computer beep. I looked at the clock: 11 p.m.

- What the...

I got a message from an old friend of mine.

- Hi Rae! - he wrote.

- Hello Brad :)

There was another beep. Another message. From Karen, who was a friend of Brad and a friend of mine too. We met in a Judo camp three years ago.

- Rae! What do you think of what I said?

Wait...

***Flashback***

_There was an annual Judo party in Gotham and I, Karen, Brad and all our teammates were invited. I begged my parents and they let me go. Everything was perfect. I met Brad after 3 years, we talked for hours, I was staying at Karen's home, and there came trouble. At the party, she asked Brad what did he think about me._

_- Do you want to hear what did Brad say? - she asked enthusiastically when we arrived to her home._

_- I guess so..._

_- He likes you. He told me that you are the most beautiful girl he's ever seen, you are smart, lively and funny. And he says that age doesn't matter. The only problem is that you live in South Gotham and he lives in North Gotham.- I was shocked. Brad was the last person I thought would say that about me, especially as he's 4 years older than me._

_- I don't know if I should cry or laugh... I mean..._

_- Why? Don't you like him?_

_- I like him... As a friend. Or a brother. But I never thought he loved me. - a few tears came to my eyes but I wiped them away._

_- Well, he loved you ever since he saw you..._

_- What! I was 12 then..._

_- I know._

_At the rest of the evening we didn't talk about this. But I wanted to think that it's just a nightmare. It was just too confusing and seemed so impossible._

***End of flashback***

So then I had to decide what do I tell Karen. And what Brad.

Karen: I've already told you that he's not like a boyfriend for me. He never was and never will be. That would ruin our friendship and my achievements at school. Sorry. I feel guilty about breaking his heart, but I can't change my feelings.

Brad (asked how I was): Thanks great :D I'm sorry but I have to go. I need to finish my biology homework :/ Good night, bye :)

I logged off Facebook and went to take a bath...

*The next day at school*

- Joy, we have to talk. I have to talk. - I told my best friend. I was an emotional wreck.

- What's the problem? You don't seem to feel so good.

- You know I have a friend, Brad, from Judo camp.

- He's the guy who's older than you and behaves like he's your overprotective brother?

- Yes. So, he told Karen that he loves me.

- And why is it a problem?

- I don't know... I just never thought he would feel that way. For God's sake, I told him about... - I lowered my voice - I told him about Richard.

Richard was the 16 year-old guy I was hopelessly in-love with, though, he never loved me back and broke my heart a thousand times. Well, more than a thousand times.

- Please, forget about Richard. He loves Kori, they're together... - Kori was my classmate, a whore, and, of course, Richard's girlfriend.

-That bitch again!

- Rae, please. So, what are you going to do with this?

- If I listen to my heart, I tell Karen everythig and ask her if she could tell Brad the way that doesn't hurt his feelings. If I listen to my mind, I sit alone, in loud music, and hope for the best.

- I haven't experienced this, but I will listen to you and nod smartly if you need to talk about this.

- Thanks. By the way, don't even tell Emily. She mustn't know this. She would spread it as a rumour through the school. Oh my God! She knew it! She told me that Brad is constantly liking my pictures on Facebook so he loves me. My mom knew it too. Why was I the only one who wasn't aware of how Brad felt about me?

- I won't tell Emily. I promise.

- Thanks.

We stood up from the sofa we were sitting on and started walking towards our classroom. For my bad luck, Richard was coming out his classroom and turned into our direction. My heart started beating louder and faster with every step he took until he passed by us, his arm barely touching my shoulder. It felt like I was flying. He had the effect of stimulants on me. I slapped myself in the face in mind for feeling the way I felt, especially because I promised to both Joy and Emily to forget about Richard. But I couldn't do anything to my feelings. Not only because Richard was so handsome, but I've been loving him since I was 10. I'm not the fangirl-type, but what I felt was more than love and more than fanatism.

As soon as we entered the classroom, the bell rang. The first lesson. A new opportunity for me to think about my hopeless love-life.

* * *

**Not the best, I know. It was just an idea for a quick story and for ending my writer's block I had. **

**Was it good?  
**

**Or terrible?  
**

**Anyway, read, review & enjoy.**


	2. Kicking boys' asses on Chemistry

**You told me that I should countinue this story. Well, here is the second chapter. **

**Read & Review!**

* * *

***Afternoon***

We were on facultative chemistry lesson with my classmates and a few more people from other classes. We were working on a worksheet in groups of four. I was with Emma, Zane and Allan, my classmates.

- Rachel, would you rather...

- Allan, shut up! I know you don't care about your exams but I do. So please, focus on the task.

- She's just frustrated because she didn't get laid in the past weeks. - Zane laughed. I clipped his ears. I'm only 15, why shall I get laid?

- Why did I get this? - he asked on a little girl's voice.

- I hate morons... - I said in low voice - Allan, does fucking with my pencil case feel good? - I looked sharply on his hand which was playing with the zip of my pencil case.

- Fucking with you? That might feel so good! - he answered with a cocky smile.

- I do you a favor and pretend that I didn't hear what you said... - I told him menacingly.

- What? That fucking with you would be a great pleasure?

I had about enough of him making fun of me so I picked up my pencil and tried to prick his arm. But he caught my hand just in time to prevent it from piercing his wrist.

- You are so violent! This is caused by Judo! - Haha, I don't think so. - he was looking at my hand he was gripping so I got the chance and slapped him in the face.

- I told you. I'm not violent, you are just annoying me.

Emma was laughing so hard that she couldn't breathe. Allan finally released my hand. I sat back on my chair, my legs crossed, a slight smile on my face. Fighting with boys and knocking them out always made me forget about my problems for a while. Like now, about my confused feelings for Richard and the lack of feelings for Brad. I still wasn't over that.

As I was walking home after school, I felt my phone ring in my pocket.

- Who are you? - I asked but I could recognise the number.

- It's me, Allan.

- And what do you want?

- Rachel? I was supposed to call my dad. Sorry.

- From who do you have my number?

- You gave it three years ago. - yes, we were together then for about two weeks. I got sick to death and I 'broke up' with him.

- You're in luck. Now, don't waste my time. - I said harshly - Bye! - I broke the call before he could say a thing - He's an asshole... - I murmured to myself.

I arrived home a few minutes after Allan called. I threw my bag on my roomfloor and lopped down my bed. I turned on the radio, max volume, playing 'Mz Hyde'.

_"I can be the bitch, I can play the whore, or your fairytale princess who could ask for more."_

I got lost in my thoughts when I heard the song reach my favourite part.

_"Good girl gone bad, my poison is my remedy..."_

It perfectly fit me. This was one of the uncountable reasons I loved this song and Halestorm.

I was enjoying the music, now 'Daughters of Darkness', when my phone rang again.

- I hope it's not you again, Allan, or I'll have to kill you.

But it was someone else.

- Hello, Karen! - I greeted her.

- Hello Rachel! How are you? I miss you we must meet soon!

- Great thanks. And I miss you too. How are you?

- Fine. Have you decided what you feel for Brad? He told me that if you get together with him, he ows me a big.

- I decided and... Nothing. I mean, it's something, friendship, but never love.

- Why? You said that there might be something..

- I was shocked then. I thought about this a again and again and still think the same.

- Okay. Do you want me to tell him?

- Please. I'm not sure if I could tell him without hurting his feelings.

- It's OK. I will tell him gently.

- Thanks. - I smiled.

- It's so loud here so I can't hear you well. I will call you if I told him. Good-bye, Rae!

- Bye Karen. - she broke the call. I was smiling. I raised hope for solving the problems of my love-life. Well, part of it. Richard was still on my mind in 24/7.

***Flashback***

There was a christmas party in our school, which featured a disco in the evening/night. It was my last hope for getting Richard's attention. And the time he blasted my hope again.

Like every day, I joined my classmates, who had lunch in school, in the canteen. We were talking when I saw Richard passing through the door.

- Joy, is he coming to the party?

- Yes, but he'll be late.

- Yay! - I was never so enthusiastic about anything. Until I met Richard.

- Don't be all over him!

The evening came, we were dancing for hours when I saw Richard. My eyes kindled and grabbed Joy's arm to take her attention.

- Richard's here! How do I look? - I asked shouting down the music.

Joy took a look of me then answered:

- Perfectly. Go, break his heart! - she laughed.

He was dancing so close to us that sometimes my back touched his chest or his hand barely brushed my shoulder. I could say that we were dancing together. Richard intoxicated me with his closeness until the last song, 'Beautiful With You' came and he found someone else to dance with. It was Kori, a bitch, my classmate and a girl I've been hating ever since I saw her. They were dancing, and when the song reached the lyrics _"Does it make you weak if you're needing someone? I'm not holding back and I know what I want!"_, he kissed Kori in the middle of the dancefloor. People around them clapped and cheered and I heard Joy say _'Don't look there. Look at me!'_

I tried to bear it until the end of the party, but my emotions won and tears sprang to my eyes. I ran out of the dancefloor to the bathroom then I started crying. _'How could he choose Kori instead of me? Instead of anyone else?'_ These were my last thoughts before I passed out.

***End of flashback***

I don't want to remember that night. It was one of the most depressing experiences of my life.

I knew Richard was a jerk, a motherfucker, but I still loved him.

As I was thinking about this, I slowly fell asleep and almost forgot that I had Judo training that night.

* * *

**So? Love it or hate it?**

**Are the *Flashback*s annoying? Or cool?**

**Please review and tell your opinion! **

**With love and unusual enthusiasm,**

**Delyra**


	3. Rivals and more trouble

**Hello guys! I'm SOOOO sorry for the late update. I'll be having an exam tomorrow and I was really busy with studying for it. Please pull for me tomorrow! **

**So as you know, this is the story of my life. It's not based on real events but the description of them from my P.O.V., converted to Teen Titans, because the RavenxRobin love is quite similar to my situation. Sorry if the characters are ouut of character (mainly Rachel, she is just like me).**

**I'd like to thank Paloma Brighton and apologize for the laaaateeee update.  
I'd also like to say thank you to 13DeadSilence13, who always listened to my complains about the real form of this story.**

**Anyways, have a good time, enjoy the story and don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Luv ya guys,  
Delyra Broken**

* * *

***A few days later at school***

I wanted to act same as I did before but you know, it's hard to pretend that nothing happened when your life is messed up. I had a few months until my exams and I didn't have time for boys. But they wanted me to have time for them. I started counting. Two in about one month.

And on the other hand, I got to know that Emily had a crush on Richard. It sounds OK, but if you know Emiliy, it's never OK. She is self confident and if she wants something, she'll get it.  
So she texted Richard and they started talking. I saw every message and it broke my heart though Emily didn't know about my love for him. But I still don't think that it'd stop her even though she considered me to be her best friend.

* * *

We were walking towards our class with Joy when I saw Richard talking to his friend, Kyle. I looked at them as I always did. I heard some words from their conversation.

- Do you think it's a good idea? She'll be angry I guess. - Rich whispered. I think I had a really good hearing because I could hear them.

- Don't risk it. If you... - Kyle answered but I missed the end. They were too far.

- Joy!

- Yes?

- What were they talking about?

- I couldn't hear them. Some random things I guess.

- Don't care.

The rest of the day went by, leaving the unfinished sentence for me to think of. What if they were talking about Kori? And if Richard wants to break up with her?

These thoughts made me remember the times when Olivia was still is my class. She left two years ago...

*Flashback*

It was 2009. when Richard was 13, Olivia and me 12. We were best friends and "twins". She looked just like me... Or I looked just like her. It doesn't matter.  
At that time, I was already in-love with Richard but his friends, Kyle and Tim, freaked me out everytime I saw them.  
Richard, as he had problems with maths, went to learning room every afternoon. Olivia did too but only because her little sister, Kathy. Sometimes I went with her too but I was too shy and became red as a pepper when I met Rich. It was so lame.

Outside learning room, I always bumped into Richard in the passageways. Well, he bumped into me. It was kinda funny and I started to think that he probably loved me. Probably...  
I talked to Olivia about it and she laughed at me.

- Who told you this shit? - she asked laughing.

- My mind. Why?

- He loves ME. He is always staring at me and some days ago Kyle came to me and asked if I loved him, Rich or Tim.

- Um, well, OK, I guess. - I held back my tears. I didn't really mind if Richard loved someone else, but the one who looked like me? The only difference was that she had a better smile and I had better shape and more beautiful eyes (not ego, it's the truth, she admitted it too).

So I started to hate Olivia. It was not her fault but Hell, she became my rival. Our friendship disappeared and I gradually hid my "cute" self and my goth form took control. I changed Lady Gaga for Evanescence and Clockhouse for Philip Russel and Spiral Direct. I wasn't the little cute Rachel anymore. I took up Judo instead of dancing and started to use bad words. Love changed me. For the bad way.

* * *

In 2010. Olivia left our school. At that time she was BFF of Lora, the greatest (in size and title too) gossip machine in school. After Olivia left, she searched for someone else she can rule. Me, who they simply called "Goth", wasn't good for this post, but beacuse of my good grades and helpfulness (which later disappeared) she wanted to be friends with me. Lora got to know that I'm loving Richard and so she immediately told Olivia. They made fun of me until I told them how shit they are and that if I were in their shoes, I'd just shut the fuck up and look in myself to see the mistakes I made. Starting with gossiping 24/7 for Lora and flattering boys for Olivia. After this, they left me in peace.

I got rid of my rival but I couldn't get Richard's attention. He was still in love with Olivia as I got to know. Joy told me that he remembered Olivia's birthday one and a half year after she left. Another thing that we are alike in. Endurance in love.

It still hurts when I think about it. I guess I have no luck in love.

***End of flashback***

- You okay? - Joy asked me in the last break.

- Yes. Just thinking about that bitch who...

- You mean Olivia?

- Yepp.

- Please, forget that. She won't come back and soon Rich will forget about her.

I rolled my eyes but knew she was right. Maybe at Halloween I'll get his attention.

The bell rang and we walke to singing class (not the classroom was singing but us). I saw that there was a huge crowd at the door. What again?

- Wait until I get back! Someone from my class is sick so I have to phone her parents. - the teacher told us. While he was talking, Allan sneaked behind me. I didn't notice it until he touched my butt.

- No one can slap my ass! - I whispered and punched his face. The mark of my fist immediately became purple.

- It was accident! You are agressive! - he whined like a 5-year-old girl.

- Then clipping your ears was accident too. Sorry, dear! - I smiled and walked into the classroom, leaving everyone, including the teacher, breathless. I felt good again. I got into trouble the second time this week. I never thought that this is so great.

- Rachel, would you mind explaining this? - Joy laughed as imitating what the head teached would say. The singing class was over and we were about to go home.

- He touched my ass. I slapped his face. Equal.

We laughed and I felt like I don't need Richard to be happy until I have my friends. Well, this feeling didn't last for long...

* * *

**So what do you think? **

**I wrote it in about an hour so sorry if it's not the best!**  
**But hoping ya' enjoyed! Tell me in a review!**

**Next chappy in 15 reviews!  
Best wishes and listen to my advice:**

**Don't fall in love. Fall off a bridge. It hurts less! :D**


End file.
